


knuckles turned white

by weefaol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol
Summary: Sam watches his first porno. Dean lends a helping hand.





	knuckles turned white

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://weefaol.tumblr.com/post/161146281006/knuckles-turned-white). Written for [spnkinkbingo_2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spnkinkbingo_2017).

“Dean, this is weird.”

Sam’s face flushed as he watched the plastic blonde girls on TV bat their eyelashes and strip off their clothes.

Dean tossed the remote onto the foot of the bed and settled next to Sam, wriggling until he got comfortable. “Dude, you _not_ watching porn is weird.” He glanced over at Sam, whose nervous eyes were half-watching the screen. “Ever seen two girls kissing before?”

Sam shook his head. “No...”

Dean let out a breathy laugh. “You’re gonna love it.”

Sam watched the screen, boxers tightening from his growing erection, as the blondes started kissing each other.

“Mmm, that’s it,” hummed Dean, gaze affixed to the TV. Out of the corner of Sam’s eye, he saw Dean lazily rubbing at his own bulge, which was hardening quickly in his boxers.

Sam could scarcely keep his focus on the movie, what with Dean rubbing himself like that. Once or twice, his arm bumped up against Sam’s, making gooseflesh rise on his skin and blood rush to his cock.

“God, I love it when they push their titties together like that,” said Dean, who was now full-on stroking his cock over the thin fabric. “You like it, Sammy?”

Sam’s neck grew hot, blush creeping up his skin. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him. “Y-yeah, I like it.” He was painfully hard now and itching for friction.

“Well, come on then,” said Dean, nodding toward Sam’s lap. “Take that dick out. Let’s see what you’re working with.”

This was definitely weird. But, for reasons he couldn’t quite explain, Sam felt emboldened by Dean’s encouragement. He reached down into the flap of his boxers and liberated his cock.

“ _Shit_ , Sammy,” Dean breathed, taking in the length of his brother’s dick. “Didn’t realize you were packing.”

Sam blushed. He was fifteen now and fully aware of how much growing up he’d done in the past six months. How girls at school were finally starting to notice him.

“You get a girl to suck on it yet?”

“No...” said Sam with a shy laugh. “No _way_ , Dean.”

Dean grinned, waggling his eyebrows. He’d taken his own dick out now, thick and full. He stroked it purposefully. “Bet you’d look good getting head. Pretty cock like that...”

Sam caught his brother’s gaze, a hot blush burning the tips of his ears. He couldn’t ignore the lazy way Dean was palming at his own dick, eyes half-lidded and lustful.

“Spit on it,” said Dean, patently ignoring the sounds of the moaning women on the television.

“W-what?”

“Spit on it,” he repeated, jerking himself a little faster now, breathy huffs falling from between his lips. “Wanna see how it looks all slicked up...”

Sam burned hot. “ _Dean_...” He was shy. Wasn’t sure. And, still, precum leaked from the head of his cock.

“Come _on_ ,” Dean whined, his hand pumping. “Don’t be a pussy.”

Head spinning, Sam fidgeted forward and let a string of spittle drool down onto the tip of his dick. Dean moaned, watching hungrily as Sam’s thumb spread the thin web around the pretty pink head. But his fingers stuttered at the dry friction. There wasn’t enough to slick it good.

“Nah,” said Dean, switching to his left hand but keeping the rhythm. “Get it nice and wet. Like this.” Dean brought his free palm to his mouth and rolled his tongue deliciously against it, coating it with warm saliva.

Sam’s breath hitched, his mind lighting up with all the other things Dean’s mouth could do. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Dean reached over, to Sam’s surprise, and spread the slippery wad over the head of Sam’s cock.

“ _Ohhh_...” Sam moaned, unable to stifle the needy whimpers at the feel of someone else’s hand on him. _Dean’s_ hand.

“You like that, Sammy?” said Dean, breathy and low, with a growl that made Sam’s toes curl. “You like me touching you like this?”

A well of hot shame bubbled up inside of him, but instead of catching fire, Sam melted into it.

“ _Yeah_...” he said, closing his eyes and relaxing into Dean’s touch, the girls on TV long since forgotten. He let Dean take control. Let his big brother jerk him off good and dirty with no regard for the consequences.

“You lookin’ so pretty for me,” whispered Dean, his breath hitching. “You like the way it feels, baby?”

A dizzy swirl of pleasure surged between Sam’s legs. He wouldn’t last much longer. Not with the fucked up way Dean was stroking Sam’s cock and breathing filthy words into his ear. Not with the way Sam leaned into his touch, stutter-fucking his hips and letting his head loll to the side until it buried in Dean’s neck.

“Come on, sweetheart,” said Dean, his mouth brushing against Sam’s ear now. His voice was dangerous. “Tell me it feels good.”

“ _Feels so good, Dean_ ,” hushed Sam, broken, his lips trembling on Dean’s hot skin. “ _S-so good. Gonna make me come, Dean. Gonna m-make me -- unnngghh..._ ”

The dark insides of Sam’s eyelids filled with white sparks as he came, heavy spurts of white honey spilling onto his belly and big brother’s hand.

“ _Oh, God, Sammy_...”

One more grunt, low and ragged, and Dean was coming too, his balls emptying to the obscene _squelchy_ noises of his hand on his little brother's come-slathered cock.

Sam sighed, collapsing fully into Dean as the smell of salty release filled the air. After a few moments of quiet bliss, Dean’s lips curled into a grin.

“Told you watching porn was fun.”


End file.
